Tale Of The Blonde Wizard
by JJ Bunshin14
Summary: mengisahkan seorang penyihir bodoh berambut blonde yang penuh dengan ambisi untuk mengalahkan seseorang yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya. tidak hanya ambisi yang mengisi kehidupannya namun juga cinta. berminat Review?. warn/AU/OOC..
1. Chapter 1

Saya adalah newbie dan fict ini bisa di bilang pertama di FFN. Mohon untuk di maklum jika banyak typo karena saya bukan seorang yang sempurna.

Saya mendapatkan cerita ini ketika bertapa di tempat nongkrong yang banyak air. Saya mencoba menggabungkan dunia sihir dengan cerita di CANON. Ah... dari pada ngomong yang gak perlu langsung aja baca...

Disclaimer: saya tidak mengakui naruto adalah milik saya..

* * *

**Beginning Of The Witch?**

Pagi hari di tempat pemakaman yang biasanya tidak ada orang, kini ada seorang pemuda berambut blonde mengenakan seragam sekolah SMA normal, yaitu kemeja putih yang di balut jas hitam dan untuk bawahannya adalah celana hitam panjang. Pemuda itu tengah berada di depan dua buah pusara. Pusara kanan itu mempunyai ukiran nama 'Minato Namikaze' dan yang sebelah kiri bernama 'Kushina Namikaze'

"Tou-san... Kaa-san..." pemuda itu menyimpan sebuket bunga lily putih di kedua pusara yang ada di hadapannya. " Hari ini aku akan mulai belajar di Konoha Magic School. Aku pasti jadi penyihir hebat seperti yang kalian harapkan, ano… maaf ini sudah siang jadi aku pergi dulu jaa…... Dan Tou-san, Kaa-san semoga kalian bahagia disana..." pemuda itu tersenyum, senyum itu mungkin indah dan memancarkan kebahagiaan jika dipandang dengan pandangan biasa, siapa yang tahu sebenarnya dalam senyuman itu terkandung kesedihan yang mendalam bagi pemuda itu.

Tak lama ia berada di depan kedua pusara itu ia mulai membalikan tubuhnya kearah belakang "Aku berangkat...".

~~o0o~~

Kini pemuda itu telah berada di depan gerbang Konoha Magic School. Gerbang yang jika dilihat seperti gerbang dengan gaya eropa itu terlihat kokoh berdiri. Tidak hanya gerbangnya saja yang bergaya eropa melainkan juga gedung sekolahnya yang mempunyai 3 lantai itu mempunyai gaya arsitektur eropa abad pertengahan. Dan tidak hanya itu, luas sekolah ini juga terbilang hampir sama luasnya dengan sebuah desa dengan beberapa fasilitas penunjang belajar ilmu sihir. Seperti beberapa lapangan tempat berlatih sihir baik indoor maupun outdoor dan ada juga tempat penelitian ilmu sihir guna menemukan sihir-sihir bermanfaat.

Konoha Magic School (KMS) adalah sebuah sekolah sihir terkenal di negara Elemental. Sekolah yang sudah banyak meluluskan berbagai penyihir hebat ini berada di Kota Konoha. Sekolah ini sudah dipimpin oleh beberapa orang yang sangat kuat yaitu Hashirama Senju (pendiri KMS) yang diberi julukan 'God of Wizard', Tobirama Senju (Adik Hashirama) adalah orang yang mengembangkan KMS seperti mendirikan penelitian ilmu sihir, Hiruzen Sarutobi (adik dari hashirama dan tobirama) yang di beri julukan The Proffesor' sesuai julukannya ia dikenal sangat cerdas, Minato Namikaze (?), dan yang sekarang adalah Tsunade Senju (Cucu dari Hashirama) tidak banyak yang bagus mengenai pemimpin yang ini, itu di karenakan hobinya yang suka berjudi dan mabuk-mabukan, meskipun seperti itu tetapi ia sangat ahli dalam ilmu sihir penyembuhan.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa ada sekolah sihir. Jawabannya karena di Negara elemental, sihir itu sangat diperlukan untuk kehidupan sehari-sehari meskipun pada zaman ini teknologi sudah sangat maju tapi ada fungsi utama adanya sekolah sihir yaitu, para lulusan sekolah sihir di beri perintah untuk melindungi penduduk Negara Elemental dari serangan para monster sihir yang biasa disebut 'Gigant' dan untuk para penyihir, mereka disebut 'Wizard'. Sebenarnya masih ada jenis monster lain yang tidak menggangu manusia mereka adalah 'Holy Gigant' tidak banyak info mengenai mereka, menjadikan monster ini hanya di anggap mitos belaka oleh para Wizard.

*o00o*

Kita kembali ke pemuda blonde sebelumnya. Kini ia sudah ada di depan pintu bangunan utama untuk belajar teori sihir. Setelah melewati pintu masuk bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu ebony berkualitas tinggi, pemuda berambut blonde itu mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar bangunan bagian dalam untuk mencari sesuatu. Merasa sesuatu yang dicari itu ditemukan ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang ke sebuah papan yang di pajang di dinding. Di atas papan itu tertulis 'Papan Pengumuman dan informasi'.

Tidak hanya si pemuda blonde yang ingin melihat papan informasi di sekitar papan itu sudah banyak kerumunan para Wizard. Tidak ingin berdesak-desakan pemuda blonde itu memilih untuk bersender di dinding di sebrang kerumunan itu. Ternyata tidak hanya si pemuda blonde yang bersender di dinding di sebelahnya sudah ada seorang pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam berwarna biru dongker. Kedua pemuda itu hanya bersender didinding dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada juga mereka hanya menutup kedua mata mereka.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama kerumunan akhirnya sudah mulai sepi disana hanya ada beberapa orang saja termasuk kedua pemuda tadi.

Si blonde mulai memperhatikan dengan seksama pada lembaran-lembaran kertas yang di temple di papan. Lembaran-lembaran kertas itu berisi daftar murid baru dan juga kelas dimana mereka ditempatkan. Setelah beberapa saat mencari akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah nama yaitu Uzumaki Naruto , saat sedang menunjuk namanya di papan secara tak sengaja ia bersentuhan dengan tangan seseorang . sesaat ia terdiam dan akhirnya menelusuri tangan tersebut yang mengarah kesamping kanannya. Mata safir itu hanya memandang datar/malas orang yang ada di sampingnya begitu juga pemuda itu yang ternyata si pemuda pantat ayam. 'Oi... oi... ini bukan drama romantis yang kaa-san ku dulu tonton kan?' batin Naruto yang merasa aneh dengan kejadian ini. Setelah beberapa lama mereka saling pandang dan terdiam akhirnya si pemuda pantat ayam buka suara "Oi... ada apa kau terus memandangku? Biar ku beri tahu aku ini lelaki normal tau" ucapnya datar "hei! siapa juga yang menginginkanmu aku ini juga normal tau, dasar teme" balasnya masuh dengan wajah datar. Setelah itu Naruto langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan pemuda itu dan menuju kelasnya yang berada di kelas 1-3. Segera setelah itu ia meninggalkan papan info,"Cih.. dasar Dobe" Begitu juga si pemuda rambut pantat ayam.

Berjalan dengan tenang pemuda blonde yang bernama Naruto itu melintasi koridor-koridor lantai satu yang cukup ramai oleh murid kelas 1, itu dikarenakan di lantai 1 adalah lantai khusus untuk kelas 1 yang masih pemula dalam ilmu sihir. Untuk di lantai 2, lantai itu di tempati oleh kelas 2 yang sudah mahir menggunakan sihir dan di mulai kelas itu lah para Wizard mulai di beri misi-misi oleh sekolah untuk melindungi dari serangan para Gigant yang tidak terlalu kuat. Dan di lantai ke-3 adalah kelas terakhir yaitu kelas 3 dan di kelas inilah para Wizard akan mendapatkan misi yang lebih berat dari kelas 2.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama pemuda itu mendapati kelasnya ada di dekat sebuah persimpangan koridor. Dia langsung memasuki kelasnya yang saat ini sedang ramai karena 'calon teman-temannya' sedang berkenalan satu sama lain. Langkah santainya berhenti di sebuah bangku yang terletak di pojok dekat jendela yang mengarah ke lapangan latihan. Menyimpan tas hitamnya di samping meja ia langsung duduk dan melipat tangannya di belakang kepala pirangnya.

Beberapa pandangan kagum dari gadis di kelas itu mengarah pada Naruto. Merasa tak enak di perhatikan ia hanya menutup kedua matanya menikmati angin yang berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka di sampingnya. Perasaannya tenangnya harus terganggu ketika seseorang memanggilnya. "Yo... Naruto..." ucap pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya "Kiba?".

Setelah mengobrol dengan teman SMP nya itu, Naruto keluar meninggalkan kelas.

Sekarang ini ia sedang berada di tempat latihan sihir yang ada di belakang gedung sekolah. Dengan santai ia duduk di bawah pohon yang ada di pinggir lapangan. Menyenderkan punggungnya di batang pohon ia tutup kedua matanya menikmati semilir angin sejuk yang berhembus menerpa tubuhnya perlahan kesadarannya hilang.

Seorang perempuan berambut soft Pink tengah berdiri, kemudian ia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Menatap 5 boneka-boneka kayu yang ada di depannya, memusatkan semua perhatiannya pada kelima boneka kayu itu. Kemudian ia berucap

'**Fire Magic: Fire Bullet'**

Di depan kedua tangannya muncul lingkaran aneh yang berputar dengan lambang yang aneh pula di dalm lingkaran itu. Dan dari lingkaran itu tiba-tiba saja keluar beberapa api yang berberntuk bola yang melesat menuju kelima boneka kayu itu.

'Blaaarr...'

Kelima boneka yang bernasib malang itu hancur dengan beberapa sisa api yang menyebar di sekitar tanah boneka-boneka kayu tadi, yang diakibatkan oleh api itu.

"wah... Hebat..." ucap seseorang. Si Rambut Pink itu menoleh ke arah suara yang ada di belakngnya, ia menemukan sorang pemuda berambut Blonde yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya, pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini murid baru?" tanya si rambut pink. Kenapa ia bisa tau kalau pemuda itu adalah murid baru, itu karena murid yang sudah masuk ke KMS dan memulai pembelajaran biasanya mengenakan sebuah PIN di dada kirinya. Tetapi pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini tidak menggunakannya.

"tadi aku mendengar ledakan dan langsung kesini" jawab pemuda itu santai. "hei... bukannya akan di adakan tes hari ini untuk murid baru?" si rambut pink itu menatap bingung pemuda yang ada di hadapannya yang tidak melakukan tes. "ahahah... aku tadi ketiduran" balasnya dengan wajah bodohnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu ia menatap jam berwarna hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang menunjukan waktu yang sudah lewat dari waktu tes. Tiba-tiba saja wajah bodohnya berganti dengan wajah shock "Huwaa... aku terlambat" pemuda itu langsung melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju ke gedung sekolah. Sementara itu perempuan berambut pink itu hanya cengo melihat kelakuan pemuda tadi.

Kini pemuda itu sudah berada di kelasnya yang tadi dan tidak menemukan siapapun "Oi... Naruto tadi kau kemana?" tanya seseorang di depan pintu depan kelas. "eto... tadi aku ketiduran Kiba, ahaha..." sementara Kiba hanya mengehela nafas "Cepatlah ke UKS disana masih ada sensei yang menunggumu"

"Terima kasih Kiba...".

Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka pintu UKS "Permisi...". "Uzumaki Naruto cepat kemari..." panggil seseorang di balik tirai, jika didengar lebih jelas suara itu mirip suara perempuan. Dengan perlahan juga ia membuka tirai berwarna putih itu sehingga memunculkan sosok perempuan berambut hitam sebahu dan ia mengenakan Jas Dokter. Di dada kirinya terdapat name tag 'Shizune'.

"eto... maaf merepotkan" ucap pemuda itu menyesal. "Sudahlah sekarang duduk dan masukan tangan kanan mu kedalam **Elemental Code"**. Benda yang di maksud adalah sebuah BOX ukuran kecil berwarna hitam dengan ukiran-ukiran unik (mungkin khas Jepara ckckck...) berwarna emas. Di salah satu bagiannya terdapat lubang seukuran tangan.

Tidak ingin merepotkan lagi Naruto langsung mematuhi perintah perempuan bernama Shizune itu. Tepat beberapa detik setelah Naruto memasukan tangan kanannya kedalam Box itu, ukiran-ukiran yang terdapat pada box memancarkan cahaya emas. Dan dari box itu terdengar suara berat "Wind and Unknown Element".

Perempuan itu menatap bingung alatnya karena tidak mengetahui elemen pemuda yang ada di depannya...

TBC...

* * *

A/N: mengenai sekolah, ini adalah sekolah yang mengajarakan berbagai ilmu sihir tetapi yang paling ditekankan adalah penggunaan elemen sihir seseorang.

Selanjutnya adalah Pin, kenapa para siswa memakai pin, itu dikarenakan pin tersebut terdapat huruf yang menunjukan tingkatan kekuatan siswa. Dan utuk tingkatan disini saya membaginya kedalam beberapa tingkatan yaitu:

C-class

B-class

A-class

S-class dan

SS-class

Mengenai **Elemental Code **itu adalah alat untuk mengetahui elemen seseorang.

Yaa segitu saja dulu dari saya.

Berminat Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Yoo…. Saya kembali lagi dengan fict ini yang mungkin tidak kalian suka ini…..

Warn:

Terlalu imaginative,banyak typo,mungkin(aneh,ancur,abal),dan mungkin OOC

Disclaimer: saya tidak pernah mengakui segala sesuatu tentang naruto adalah milik saya.

* * *

**Beginning of The Witch 1**

Sore hari setelah di adakan tes untuk murid baru. Perempuan bernama Shizune yang ada di UKS segera ke kantor kepala sekolah guna melaporkan kejadian yang membuatnya bingung. Pasalnya selama ini **Elemental Code **tidak pernah memberitahu tentang adanya element yang tidak di ketahui.

Dengan wajah bingung dan gusar ia mengetuk pintu yang terdapat tulisan/ukiran di atas pintu kayu besar itu. "Masuk…." sahut suara dari dalam, perlahan ia membuka pintu besar itu dan menampakan sesosok perempuan cantik yang tengah duduk menghadap jendela yang ada di belakang meja kerja . Perempuan berambut pirang sepunggung yang di ikat dua di ujungnya itu berbalik menghadap Shizune yang terlihat gusar.

"Ada masalah apa Shizune?" Tanya perempuan itu "ano… Tsunade-sama ini mengenai tes tadi siang" jawab Shizune sambil memandang kepala sekolah yang bernama Tsunade yang ada di hadapannya. "memangnya ada apa dengan tes tadi siang?" kepala sekolah perempuan itu mulai penasaran dengan pembicaraan ini, ia mulai memperhatikan apa yang akan di katakana Shizune, menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dagunya. "Ada salah seorang siswa yang elementnya tidak di ketahui…"

* * *

'ahh… sial padahal tekanan Manaku sudah kutekan sampai serendah mungkin" pemuda berambut blonde itu berjalan pulang setelah dari sekolah sambil menggerutu. Sambil terus berjalan ia memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya yang nampak aliran sungai di bawah jalan, udara di dekat sungai tiba-tiba saja terasa berat.

Saat menoleh ke belakang Naruto melihat dua sosok asing. Dari ciri fisik mereka mungkin mirip manusia dewasa namun yang paling berbeda ada di bagian kepalanya, kepala yang tidak lazim untuk tubuh manusia, yaitu kepala kambing. Mereka adalah Alodae bersaudara,mereka termasuk kedalam golongan Gigant tingkat menengah. salah satu di antara mereka memegang pedang Satu tangan (pedang kayak Totsuka di Canon).

"ya ampun... apa yang kalian lakukan disini dasar kambing jadi-jadian...? Jangan-jangan Gerbang Dunia Bawah (Under World) sudah mulai rusak" dengan malas Naruto tatap kedua Alodae bersaudara itu. 'twitch' muncul perempatan di kedua kepala Gigant itu, merasa di lecehkan statusnya sebagai Gigant, Alodae yang memegang pedang itu buka suara sambil mengacungkan pedang miliknya "APA KAU BILANG BOCAH DURIAN!?"

Naruto melepaskan tas selempangnya ke samping kanan kemudian menatap tajam kedua kambing jadi-jadian di depannya "DIAM KAU DASAR KAMBING!" Nauto mencak-mencak sambil menunjuk kambing di depannya.

"ya ampun... kenapa ini jadi drama komedi" desah Alodae yang tidak memegang pedang sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Nii-san... kita mulai saja habisi bocah itu" ucap Alodae pemegang pedang dan di jawab anggukan oleh saudaranya. Dengan santai Naruto meregangkan otot-ototnya dan di akhiri denga lompatan kecil "AYO MULAI...!".

* * *

"Jadi begitu, siswa itu mempunyai element angin /Wind dan element yang tidak di ketahui" Tsunade menatap kertas laporan yang sedang di pegangnya. Di dalam kertas itu terdapat identitas siswa bernama Uzumaki Naruto beserta foto bocah pirang itu yang tengah tersenyum kelewat lebar. 'Apakah bocah ini 'anaknya'?' batin Kepala Sekolah itu.

Kini pikirannya terisi oleh seorang kepala sekolah laki-laki berambut pirang tampan. Ia mulai memunculkan spekulasi-spekulasi hubungan antara si pemuda bernama Naruto itu dengan kepala sekolah sebelumnya. Kemiripan antara rambut, mata dan semua hal fisik yang ada pada diri siswa itu mulai ia hubungkan dan akhirnya ia mendapat kesimpulan akhir dari spekulasinya, bahwa siswa itu memiliki hubungan dengan Namikaze Minato sang kepala sekolah sebelumnya.

"Shizune.." panggil sang kepala sekolah, orang yang di panggil itupun menyahut "Hai' Tsunade-sama...". "tolong kau awasi siswa yang bernama Naruto ini selama tes kedua besok " Tsunade kembali membalikan tubuhnya, menatap langit orange yang terhampar di balik jendela besar di hadapannya. "Baik Tsunade-sama, kalau begitu saya mohon pamit" ucap Shizune sambil menundukan tubuhnya empat puluh lima derajat "ya... silahkan".

* * *

Kembali ke tempat Naruto berada yang tengah menghadapi Alodae bersaudara. Tempat yang tadinya rapih kini sudah tak berbentuk, maksud dari tak berbentuk disini adalah jalanan dan pinggiran sungai yang sebelumnya rapih itu kini di penuhi kawah-kawah bekas ledakan dengan berbagai ukuran.

Di lihat dari ketiga makhluk yang sedang berhenti bertarung itu sepertinya yang mengalami luka cukup serius adalah Alodae bersaudara. Beberapa luka sayatan aneh yang padahal Naruto tidak memegang senjata apapun selain dengan tangan kosong itu terdapat di beberapa bagian tubuh kambing jadi-jadian tersebut.

"sial kau bocah Durian..." umpat Alodae yang membawa pedang sementara saudaranya yang tidak membawa pedang itu sedanga terengah-engah mengatur pernafasannya yang tidak beraturan yang di akibatkan oleh adrenalin yang terpacu dari pertempurannya dengan si pemuda blonde di hadapannya.

Sementara itu pemuda blonde yang tengah berdiri dengan tenang itu terlihat kusut karena kenapa? Itu di karenakan baju seragam putih lengan pendeknya terdapat debu dan sobekan-sobekan akibat dari serangan pedang yang cukup hebat dari Alodae yang memegang pedang. "Hei kalian harus ganti rugi baju seragamku tau!" teriak sang pemuda marah sambil menunjuk kedua Alodae tersebut.

"DIAM KAU!" balas si Alodae pembawa pedang sambil memulai ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Namun, ketika akan bergerak seseorang memegang pundaknya, dia menelusuri tangan tersebut dan akhirnya pandangan tersebut sampai pada sang pemilik tangan yang tidak lain adalah saudaranya. "Sudah kita sampai sini saja, kalaupun di lanjutkan kita pasti akan kalah darinya" ucap Alodae yang tidak membawa pedang itu sambil memegangi lukanya yang mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak dengan tangan kanannya.

Melihat saudaranya yang seperti tidak kuat lagi itu, ia hanya menghela napas dan kembali menatap si pemuda blonde dengan tatapan kesal yang sudah membuatnya kesusahan "Lain kali akan kubalas kau 'Namikaze Naruto'" umpat Alodae pemegang pedanga lalu menyarungkan kembali pedangnya di samping kiri.

Setelah itu ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan tak lama setelah itu muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam di atas dan bawah kedua Alodae bersaudara **'Black Magic:Dark Hole'** ucap yang mengangkat tangan. Dan dengan cepat kedua lingkaran sihir itu bersatu hingga terlihat seperti memakan kedua Alodae itu.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menggerutu dan segera mengambil blazer hitam dan tas selempangnya yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Melihat bajunya yang sudah compang-camping ia segera berjalan menuju apartemennya di pinggiran kota Konoha sebelum di temukan para '**Exterminator Gigant'. **

Dengan langkah gontai dan perut yang terus berteriak meminta jatah makanan ia terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan raya yang di penuhi gemerlap lampu dari toko-toko yang masih buka. Langkah gontainya membawa ia ke depan sebuah warung ramen yang tak terlalu besar juga tak terlalu kecil yang bernama 'Ichiraku'.

Saat berada di depannya saja sudah tercium harumnya kuah ramen yang menyeruak kedalam indra penciuman sang pemuda blonde. Efek dari terciumnya harum kuah ramen yang menggugah selera itu menaikan nafsu yang terus ia tahan hingga akhirnya ia masuk kedalam warung tersebut yang hanya di hadang penghalang berupa tirai kain berwarna putih.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di pojokan warung, tak lama setelah masuk seorang perempuan cantik berambut coklat yang memakai pakaian khas koki dan kepalanya yang di tutupi penghalang rambut itu berdiri di samping meja Naruto dan mulai bertanya "Naruto mau pesan yang mana?" jika di perhatikan panggilan si perempuan cantik itu kepada pemuda blonde maka akan mendapatkan kesimpulan bahwa antara perempuan berambut coklat dan pemuda blonde itu sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Ayame-nee aku pesan Ramen jumbo special" ucap Naruto lemas sambil tertidur di atas meja. "baiklah Ramen jumbo special segera datang" balas perempuan yang bernama Ayame itu sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah pemuda di hadapannya yang seperti mayat hidup. Setelah itu ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto di pojokan warung.

Terdengar beberapa pembicaraan yang cukup menarik dari para pelanggan ichiraku. "hei... apa kau tau baru-baru ini katanya banyak Gigant yang masuk ke Konoha?" tanya seorang laki-laki dewasa yang ada di samping meja Naruto "ya... aku juga pernah mendengar berita itu, katanya gerbang Dunia Bawah sudah mulai rusak" balas temannya yang bergenre laki-laki.

"aku juga mendengar ada orang asing yang memakai topeng yang akhir-akhir ini yang sering meneror kota-kota lain"

"menurut kabar orang itu berasal dari Dunia Bawah, apakah itu benar?"

"aku tidak terlalu yakin tentang itu, namun dapat di pastikan bahwa orang bertopeng itu sangat berbahaya"

Naruto yang tadinya terlihat lelah dan tidak fokus kini sudah sebaliknya karena mendengar pembicaran pelanggan ichiraku di sebelahnya. "Ini Ramen jumbo specialnya Naruto" ucap Ayame sambil menaruh semangkuk ramen berukuran besar yang didalamnya terdapat beberapa irisan Chashu (daging babi), potongan Tamago(telur), dan beberapa bahan pelengkap lainnya yang dapat menggugah selera.

Meski kini pikirannya sedang memikirkan tentang topik pembicaraan yang dibicarakan oleh dua pelanggan Ichiraku di sampingnya, namun kali ini pemikiran itu harus di tunda terlebih dahulu karena aroma kuah ramen yang ada di hadapannya sudah membuat perutnya mengamuk minta di isi. "Terima kasih Ayame-nee" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar yang memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, setelah itu Ayame pergi ke untuk kembali melayani pelanggan yang lain sementara Naruto dengan ganasnya ia melahap isi mangkuk ramen itu tanpa kesulitan meskipun ukuran ramen itu sangat besar.

Selesai memakan ramen Naruto meneruskan kembali perjalanan pulangnya ke apartemen. Setelah berjalan beberapa lama akhirnya ia sampai di depan bangunan sebuah apartemen kumuh berlantai dua dengan beberapa kamar yang tertutup.

Dengan langkah santai ia berjalan menaiki tangga besi yang terdapat beberapa karat di beberapa bagian. Setiap ia menginjak satu anak tangga maka akan terdengar suara besi berderit yang menunjukan ada beberapa bagian baut yang sudah terlepas dari tangga besi itu.

Kini ia sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna hijau yang sudah memudar dengan sebuah papan kecil di tengah pintu dengan kombinasi angka '10' di papan kecil tersebut. Tak ingin berlama-lama di luar naruto segera merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil kunci apartemennya. Namun benda yang biasanya ada di saku celananya itu tidak ada tak menyerah Naruto segera membuka tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan semua barangnya di mulai dari buku, pensil, penghapus, roti, tang, bahkan kecoa ia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya, namun benda yang di cari tidak kunjung di temukan.

Kemudian ia mulai berfikir dimana kunci apartemennya berada. Setelah lama berfikir akhirnya ia teringat 'mungkin kuncinya hilang ketika bertarung dengan kambing jadi-jadian tadi sore. Naruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah saat ingat itu. "Dasar kambing menyusahkan" umpat Naruto.

Ia kemudian memandang ke sekelilinga dengan tatapan mencurigakan. Merasa tidak ada orang ia kembali menuruni tangga dan berjalan mengitari aprtemennya menuju ke belakang gedung. Saat sudah aman ia mulai memanjat dinding apartemennya menuju jendela belakang yang terbuka. Namun aksi memanjatnya tidak berjalan dengan mulus karena di ketahui oleh seorang wanita tua yang tengah mandi di rumah samping apartemen.

"MALING!"

"PENGINTIP!"

"MESUM!"

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan itu melihat ke sekeliling namun ia tidak menemukan apapun. Dan ketika ia melihat ke belakang ia melihat sebuah jendela rumah yang terbuka yang menampakan seorang wanita tua yang tengah mandi.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya cengok dengan mulut terbuka dan ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Sebelum Naruto kembali naik sebuah gayung melayang dengan kecepatan yang tak terduga menuju kepalanya, merasa ada sesuatu ia kembali melihat ke belakang dan matanya langsung melebar mengetahui ada sebuah gayung menuju kearah kepalanya. Tidak sempat mengelak akhirnya wajah tampannya terkena gayung tersebut 'Bugghh…'.

Setelah lemparan pertama berhasil wanita tua itu kembali melemparkan benda-benda yang ada di kamar mandinya sambil memaki pemuda blonde itu. Tidak ingin ia terkena benda-benda tersebut Naruto langsung melesat dengan cepat menuju jendela apartemennya.

Setelah sampai ia langsung terduduk dan mengelus wajah tan-nya. Setelah duduk beberapa saat akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Melihat kondisi tubuhnya sang sudah sangat kotor dan pakaiannya yang sudah tak layak pakai.

Di dalam kamar mandi ia terus memikirkan perbincangan pelanggan Ichiraku tentang orang bertopeng yang kemungkinan adalah orang yang di carinya selama ini. Tak ingin terlalu membebani pikirannya tentang informasi yang masih belum tentu kebenarannya itu ia merendam seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam air panas di kamar mandinya.

* * *

Esok harinya Naruto kembali ke KMS untuk melaksanakan tes kedua. Sekitar jam 9 seluruh murid baru KMS yang berjumlah sekitar 300 orang berkumpul di lapangan latihan belakang sekolah dengan mengenakan pakaian olahraga biasa yaitu atasan putih dengan bawahan celana hitam (kalo yang sering nonton anime school pasti tau yang saya maksud).

Pengetesan ini di bagi menjadi tiap-tiap kelas dengan seorang guru. Kali ini kelas 1-3 yaitu kelas tempat Naruto berada, di tes oleh seorang guru yang merupakan Dokter di UKS kemarin. Bukan dengan pakaian khas dokter seperti kemarin hari ini ia mengenakan pakaian olahraga berupa jaket olahraga berwarna hijau tua dan celana olahraga panjang yang juga berwarna hijau tua.

"Baiklah sensei tidak usah memeperkenalkan diri lagi karena kemarin kita sudah bertemu" ucap Shizune kepada siswa kelas 1-3. "sebelum tes di mulai ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Tanya Shizune kepada siswa-siwa tersebut. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut blonde mengangkat tangannya "Sensei tesnya seperti apa?".

"untuk tes kali ini kita akan melakukan tes fisik dan kekuatan sihir kalian" jawab Shizune singkat. Semua murid mengangguk mengerti, melihat itu Shizune kembali buka suara "Baiklah karena sepertinya tidak akan ada yang bertanya lagi, kita langsung saja mulai tesnya".

"yang pertama adalah tes lari mengelilingi lapangan" teriak shizune kepada murid kelas 1-3 "karena jumlah kalian ada 30 orang dan jumlah perempuan dan laki-laki seimbang, maka tiap interval ada 5 orang yang akan berlari, untuk pertama perempuan terlebih dahulu" tambahnya sebelum benar-benar dimulai.

Naruto yang kemungkinan kebagian interval terakhir memilih untuk melakukan pemanasan kecil dan memperhatikan semua teman-teman sekelasnya dari belakang. Saat memperhatikan teman-temannya ia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut mirip pantat ayam berwarna biru dongker yang sedang di kerumuni banyak perempuan. 'Cih… sok keren dia dasar Teme' umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Setelah menunggu lama akhirnya gilirannya tiba. Kini Naruto sedang berdiri di garis start bersama empat orang lainnya, mereka adalah seorang pemuda berambut coklat pendek yang memakai kaca mata hitam yang di ketahui bernama Aburame Shino, seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat seperti mayat yang sedang tersenyum entah karena apa bernama Sai, lalu ada Kiba dan pemuda berambut pantat ayam bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bersiaplah kalian berlima" ucap Shizune, dan kelima pemuda itu langsung bersiap di garis start. Sebelum tes di mulai terdengar teriakan-teriakan perempuan dari kelas Naruto dan kelas yang lain menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun semangat…"

"Sasuke-kun berjuanglah…"

"Sasuke-kun jadilah pacarku…"

"Sasuke-kun menikahlah denganku…."

Teriakan terakhir membuat hamper semua siswa laki-laki di kelas 1-3 sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Baiklah bersiap 3…2…1… mulai!" kelima siswa itu langsung berlari dengan kemampuannya masing-masing. Mereka terus berlari selama sepuluh menit mengitari lapangan latihan yang sedikit lebih kecil dari lapangan sepakbola itu.

Setelah selesai melakukan tes lari selama sepuluh menit. Tes di lanjutkan dengan tes kelincahan berupa berlari zig-zag dengan jarak 20m. dan setelah itu mereka melakukan tes Push-up dan Sit-up.

Setelah semua tes fisik selesai para siswa di berikan waktu untuk istirahat selama 30 menit. Ada yang langsung pergi mencari minum dan ada juga yang masih di lapangan sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di dekat pepohonan samping lapangan. Dari semua orang yang ada di lapangan tokoh utama kita juga sedang berada di bawah pohon maple yang masih berwarna hijau ia sedang merebahkan tubuhnya sambil menikmati angin lembut yang berhembus menerpa tubuhnya.

"Hei… kau tau katanya kemarin ada pertarungan di dekat sungai Konoha"

"pertarungan apa?"

"menurut Tou-san ku katanya ada Gigant yang muncul di pinggiran kota"

"lalu apalagi setelah itu?"

"Tou-san ku juga tidak mengetahuinya, karena pas ia kesana tidak ada apa-apa yang ada katanya hanya kawah-kawah bekas ledakan dan setelah di periksa lebih teliti ternyata di temukan jejak sihir dari Gigant"

Naruto yang mendengar pembicaraan itu hanya menghela nafas. Karena ia yang mengalahkan kedua gigant itu dan karena itu juga ia kehilangan kunci apartemen miliknya dan harus meminta lagi kepada pemilik apartemen yang membuatnya di ceramahi berjam-jam yang membuat telinganya berdengung.

Setelah puas berbaring ia kemudian berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhny yang kaku. Berpikir sejenak ia akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke sebuah keran air minum di pinggir lapangan. Ia terus berjalan dan akhirnya sampai di depan keran tersebut dan dengan segera ia memutar knop kran hingga ia mengeluarkan aliran air yang siap minum. Melihat airnya sudah keluar Naruto segera mendekatkan mulutnya dan meminum air kran tersebut "Haaah…..".

Selesai meminum air pemuda blonde itu segera menutup kran dan berbalik untuk kembali ke lapangan. Tepat ketika ia berbalik di belakangnya sudah ada seorang perempuan berambut indigo yang panjangnya sepinggang yang sepertinya sedang menunggu untuk menggunakan kran air yang telah di pakai Naruto. Melihat ada seorang gadis cantik di depannya dengan tergagap ia mempersilahkan gadis tersebut "Si-si-silahkan….". "pe-permisi…" balasnya santun dengan gugup pula. Tak ingin terlalu lama dalam situasi yang tidak mengenakan dengan cepat Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke lapangan.

Setelah waktu istirahat habis seluruh siswa kembali ke lapangan un tuk mengikuti tes sihir. Saat ini kelas 1-3 sedang memperhatikan perintah yang diberikan oleh Shizune-sensei "jadi… kalian hanya perlu mengalirkan kekuatan element kalian ke pedang Wakizashi ini. Contohnya seperti ini…" pedang yang di pegang Shizune tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan angin berwarna putih kebiru-biruan yang berhembus lembut.

"nah…. Setelah ini kalian langsung serang boneka kayu yang ada disana" ucap Shizune sambil menghilangkan element anginnya.

Tes inipun berlangsung dengan beberapa kejadian unik dimana beberapa siswa banyak yang berhasil dengan cara-cara unik. Seperti terlalu besar mengalirkan kekuatannya hingga pedangnya tidak terkendali dan menghancurkan boneka kayu hingga tak bersisa. Ada juga yang sudah cukup lihai mengatur kekuatan sihirnya hingga ia berhasil dengan mudah.

Dan inilah giliran Naruto untuk menunjukan kemampuannya. Yang tengah tersenyum kelewat lebar kepada teman-temannya, padahal sebelumnya ia hanya menggerutu tidak jelas karena Sasuke si pantat ayam yang menurutnya sedang pamer kekuatan Karen berhasil dengan mudah dengan element apinya.

Ia pegang erat pedang Wakizashi dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai berkonsentrasi mengalirkan mana' angin miliknya ke dalam pedang tersebut. Semua siswa memperhatikan dengan baik apa yang sedang di lakukan bocah blonde di depannya yang sedang sangat serius. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya element angin milik naruto mengalir menutupi pedang tersebut. Saat sedang tersenyum karena berhasil tiba-tiba saja ada seekor lalat yang hinggap di hidungnya 'gawat…' pikirnya, tak kurang dari lima detik Gejala orang yang akan bersin sudah mulai ada dan akhirnya "Haachhii…..".

Akibat dari bersin itu kekuatan mana Naruto tiba-tiba saja tidak terkendali hingga pedangnya memukul tanah dan terjadi ledakan.

'Duaaaarrr….." (sfx)

Para siswa yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya sweatdrop dan langsung berlari untuk melihat kondisi Naruto. Setelah asap hasil ledakan menghilang terlihat sesosok makhluk asing berwarna hitam dengan baju yang compang-camping dari mulutnya keluar asap putih yang terus keluar tanpa henti.

Sore hari di kantor kepala sekolah Shizune kembali lagi dan menyerahkan laporan hasil dari siswa yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. "Tsunade-sama, sepertinya siswa ini memerlukan latihan yang cukup keras, karena di lihat dari pengamatan saya dia tidak terlalu baik dalam pengendalian element juga hasil tesnya tidak terlalu menonjol dari siswa lainnya" ucap Shizune sambil menyerahkan berkas laporan ke atas meja sang kepala sekolah.

"Kau salah Shizune….." sergah sang kepala sekolah di balik kursinya yang menhadap jendela. "apa maksud anda Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Shizune bingung karena kepala sekolahnya mengatakan hal yang bertentangan dengan hasil tes. "sebenarnya itulah yang dia inginkan, dia hanya tidak ingin terlalu menonjol di antara siswa lain, karena sebuah alas an yang belum kita ketahui"

TBC….

* * *

A/N:apakah ini sudah cukup panjang? Apakah gaje?apakah ancur?apakah abal?. Jika ini tidak sesuai harapan anda maka saya minta maaf. Karena seperti inilah kemampuan merangkai kata saya. Dan untuk kekuatan Naruto masih saya sembunyikan karena menurut saya ini masih belum saatnya.

Dan untuk beberapa kosakata yang tidak kalian mengerti seperti Alodae dan Wakizashi bias kalian cari di internet.

Berminat review?

#Poff…


End file.
